Kaihime
Kaihime (,'') is a noblewoman from the mysterious eastern empire and the paternal half-sister of Solomon Pavus. The daughter of a former Magic Knight who travelled to the distant eastern realm, she lived her life in a blissful ignorance of her actual heritage. Regardless, her family experienced massive wealth brought upon by extensive land ownership. Yet, despite Kaihime's blessed lifestyle, she experienced a certain emptiness within. One which yearned for excitement or something greater than that of a nobleman's birthing tool. She dreaded the idea of becoming her mother - a submissive mind in a patriarchal world. And while the country's isolationist policies granted its citizens relative peace, she felt that their overbearing tactics lessened the ability to truly blossom. Above all, Kaihime detested the complacent nature of her family. Something which was later revealed to be due to her father's previous troublesome life. It was during her eleventh birthday that the mysterious man, her half-brother, arrived and disrupted this tranquil illusion by igniting a hatred towards his existence. An incident which left Kaihime horribly disfigured. However, alongside her body healing, she developed a sense of adventure. A desire for both vengeance and something greater than what her parent's offered her. She realized her brother had adventured over several seas in order to accomplish his goal and eventually envied his freedom. If he could accomplish his task, then she would definitely be able to do so. Seven years later, after endless training and secret study sessions in her father's personal study, the young noblewomen decided to depart on her own quest. To join the mysterious Clover Kingdom and actualize her own dreams. Appearance Personality Hardened by an unladylike enjoyment of battle of adventure, Kaihime is a soul who would willingly plunge herself into the hellish flames of the underworld if it meant endless war. She enjoys combat - a trait she shares with her half brother. Some attributed this love of adrenaline to a life filled with contentment. A reality where her belly is always filled and her face without scars. Essentially, this blissful life twisted her spirit into one which desired the power to accomplish more than simple servitude. This is seen in the way she conducts herself around others. Despite her status as a foreign sorceress, she radiates an atmosphere which commands respect and obedience. She dives headfirst into challenges and refuses to back down. Kaihime inspires and motivates those in her surrounding. Even her stance lacks fear. If one's magic is a reflection of their soul then she possesses the heart of all the phantasmal beast in her collection. It is shown throughout her constant battles, however, that Kaihime dislikes assistance from others. She would prefer to fight against an army in order to actually prove her might. History Kaihime was born in a isolated yet prosperous eastern country. Her mother, a noblewoman, inherited massive wealth from her family's extensive land ownership. Yet, rather than marry into the traditional bloodline, she chose to offer her hand to a foreigner of considerable reputation. A man from the famous Magic Knights of Clover Kingdom who managed to cross the massive ocean in hopes of starting a new life of tranquility. After successfully eloping, her family accepted him into their lineage and bestowed upon him a new name and identity. Kaihime was born several years later. Her initial life was one without necessity or fear. She was fed when hungered, she played when bored and studied during the day. They slowly but surely groomed her to inherit the estate and marry into another traditional family. And her once exotic father lost his sense of mystery for he had become another boring Easterner. However, her life changed on her eleventh birthday when a young man of a darker skin emerged from the open door. For the first time in her life, Kaihime's father's exoticness had returned as he stared at the man he called his son. The argument was intense. Accusations were thrown across the table. Kaihime learned that her father had a family in a distant kingdom and abandoned them after a terrible sickness fell upon their mother. While he assured his former children would survive the bare minimum, this boy and his siblings still suffered countless struggles. Kaihime knew, in her youthful ignorance, seeing the prosperity experienced by her father was painful for the boy. And in his anger, he spoke a word of power. A spell! Something she had seen her father perform countless times before. The magic of the west was quite different from that of the east. But both possessed similar mechanics. The spell was one of intense hatred, anger and passion. He commanded their father to burn. In the living room upon which she shared countless memories with her family, this man tried to murder Kaihime's father. She screamed in fear, disrupting his concentration nonetheless. The spell backfired and attached itself to her right eye, where her face was set aflame. Her last moment of consciousness was forgotten. When she awoke, her father was standing over her in guilt and frustration. He managed to heal her face utilizing his knowledge of healing magic. However, he was unable to heal her right eye which had been completely incinerated. Curse to wear an eyepatch, the hatred which had been expressed by the dark skinned visitor had transferred to her. Over the years, this hatred transformed into a desire to achieve a level of power for vengeance. And that thirst became a dream of becoming a powerful warrior instead of some boring noblewoman. Watching the two cast deathly magic at one another, she realized why she had screamed. It wasn't a scream of fear but rather excitement. Kaihime wanted to become a warrior. But this country lacked a need for one. When outside of her daily classes or normal traditional obligations, Kaihime spent time studying the notes brought over from Clover Kingdom by her father. The Magic Knights. His days as one were filled with countless battles, deadly adventures and amazing experiences. She wanted nothing more than to live such a life. And surely her brother would be there as well for vengeance. And at the age of 15, she stole money from her family and used it for a trip overseas. There, her story began with the dream of becoming a Magic Knight. Battle Prowess Magic 'Phantasmal Beast Magic: Phantasmal Beast Magic generates a phantasmal beast shaped aura that boost her physical prowess and bestows upon her several unique powers and abilities. The formula for each spell dictates the dedicated beast's physical appearance, power, personality traits and any ability they possess genetically. Kaihime's inner mana transforms into a viscous liquidity substance and envelopes her body in a cloak-like fashion. This cloak changes form depending on the phantasmal beast upon which it draws inspiration from and implants both the physical and unique powers of the designated creature. Essentially the cloak implants upon Kaihime's body the necessary miracles required to represent the phantasmal beast. It is a spell which cast miniature spells in order to accomplish an overall task. Thus causing many to declare it quite the complex spell system. The mana amplifies her body or forms appendages of energy in order to compensate physical prowess. Additionally, the mana allows her to perform miniature spells of different elemental disciplines to rival the unique powers of the different phantasmal beast. Full activation of the spell engulfs Kaihime in an entire cloak which mimics the beast which she is replicating. However, the mana consumption for a complete invocation is relatively large compared to other magics. And the continuous usage of the phantasmal beast's special powers continuously consumes her mana reservoir. Solomon stated, upon witnessing its activation during the Magic Knight Exams, that only when one can finely apply their mana will it refrain from rapidly draining their inner energy. Instead, the cloak should be finely manipulate to fit as a second skin as opposed to the massive armour she surrounds herself in. This would allow her to utilize the spell's special properties more efficiently. Kaihime, the battle-loving genius, discovered a secondary method of prolonging her strenuous usage. Rather than a complete envelopment, she localizes the spell's activation to a certain part of her body. Thus allowing her to acquire the physical prowess and special abilities of the phantasmal beast without succumbing to extreme fatigue. Unfortunately, she only obtains the powers and abilities of the specific phantasmal beast proportionate to that specific body part. And such, she often utilizes this method to increase the power of her legs and obtain talons and claws around her limbs. Abilities *'''Ki Sensing: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Great Speed & Reflexes': *'Great Sight & Hearing': *'Great Magic Power': *'Unruly Magic Power Control': *'Advanced Growth Rate': *'Great Intellect': *'Great Swordsmanship': Equipment Trivia *